1. Field of the Invention. air system. A special shuttle
The field of art to which this invention pertains is the railroad freight car coupling impact control device where it is desirable to control the extent of impact between two railroad freight cars coming into contact with one another and, in particular, to control the extent of impact of a moving railroad car with a standing railroad car in a ladder track of a classification yard.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
One of the ways to control the speed of impact of the railroad car is to employ a freight car mounted speed control device that is tripped by a ground mounted tripping mechanism located in the classification yard. Such an arrangement is shown by my U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,521,052; 3,524,982; 3,527,935; and 3,584,214. However, the prior art does not disclose a railroad car brake system operating under a vacuum and employing a speed control device as disclosed in the aforesaid patents and, in particular, to my U.S. Pat. No. 3,584,214 which is hereby incorporated by reference thereto. The present invention accomplishes the desired result of utilizing a railroad freight car vacuum operated braking system incorporating my speed control device arrangement.